Our life together
by I Think You're Beautiful
Summary: Little snippets of Christian and Syed throughout the first few years of their life together. Reviews are, as always, loved! Enjoy.


**A/N a little selection of Chryed moments I decided to write down. Some are suggestions from others (I tried to get in as many as possible!) so I hope you enjoy. It's not really in chronological order either. *Wave* to all you wonderful Chryedians out there!**

Both Christian and Syed managed to escape the entertainment of Ian and Jane's Wedding Anniversary party for a quick breather in the kitchen. The party games were beginning to get to them though. How many more games of charades could there possibly be? The door shut behind them and they were alone, finally, in the cluttered kitchen of the Beale's house.

"_Bloody_ hell.." Christian breathed, reaching out a hand and pulling a rather exasperated Syed towards him.

"I thought he'd never stop!" he whispered, pressing his aching lips to Christian's. How long he'd sat there just wanting to reach out and touch those lips, Christian sat there next to him but no where near close enough, arms brushing, legs touching, blood pumping.. And here they were, alone at last. "Can we go home?" he asked, adding a breathy "_please_.." into his lovers' lips.

"Syyyyy.." he groaned, adding a little foot stomp, "don't tempt me."

But there was no stopping Syed. He moved his mouth to the crook of Christian's neck planting his soft, warm lips in a path of dangerous kisses leading all the way to his collar bone.

"I promised Jane..! Now stop it, you!" he gave Sy a poke in the ribs causing him to squirm in his embrace.

"Spoil sport." He huffed, craning his neck to look up at Christian.

"Amazing, isn't it." He said, brushing a stray strand of dark hair from Syed's head, tucking it behind his ear.

"What is?"

"How my sister's managed to stay married to Ian Beale for 8 years!" They both laughed, never breaking eye contact.

"Well Marriage is obviously important to them.. they want to spend the rest of their lives together.."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Christian husked, tightening his grip on the younger man.

There was a silence, before Syed tried to break it with a joke. "Lucky me!..." he started, but fell silent under Christian's intense green gaze. He placed a hand on his cheek and let it fall until it rested over Syed's heart.

"Sy… I"

The door swung open, and in burst a tipsy Jane, in search of some more wine.

"There you two are! We wondered where you'd snuck off to! Now come join in the fun!" She waved a glass of Rosé around in a glass before looking at them properly. It was obvious she'd just interrupted something rather intimate, and personal.

Christian broke away awkwardly, hesitated for a second, and walked straight back into the living room without another glance at Syed, who was left standing there feeling cold at the sudden loss of Christian's body…

**X**

Christian shut the door behind him, sighing as he threw his keys onto the table and hung his coat up. Bloody weather. Would it ever stop raining? He wandered into the living room, suddenly quieting his movements considerably as he realised Syed was asleep on the sofa, and not just Syed, but their puppy too…

Okay, this was ridiculously cute. The puppy (a chocolate Labrador, also the runt of the litter so was considerably small) was lying on its back on Syed's chest, its little paws up in the air and its head leant against Syed's cheek, a tiny pink tongue slightly jutted out of its mouth. Syed in his sleep was unconsciously rubbing the soft fur of the puppy's tummy with his fingertips.

Christian just had to get a picture of this…

**X **

The conversation slowly drew to a halt, and both Roxy and Jane tilted their heads to the side, small adoring smiles playing on their lips as they witnessed Syed's head gently drop onto Christian's shoulder. They were sat on the sofa, the girls sat opposite them and Christian's arm was snaked around Syed's waist, he pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

"He's asleep…" Jane whispered, a look of wonder on her face as if this were some incredible, very rare thing.

"I know." Christian murmured, nuzzling his nose softly into the younger man's hair. "He's not being rude, he hasn't slept for days now. Work's been hectic for him, poor thing."

The way Christian spoke of him, with such adoration and care never ceased to amaze Roxy and Jane. Both new Christian well, and neither ever imagined him to settle down and still be with the same person two years down the line.

Yet here they were, both sat on their sofa, closer than Jane had ever seen them before. Syed still struggled with his public displays of affection for Christian but he'd got much better over the years. They kissed, held hands, even cuddled now quite comfortably while in the Vic for a drink. But this was different. This was so much more intimate. The way Syed's body turned into Christian's and was curled up against him. The way his hand rested on Christian's stomach, fingers slowly stroking. The way his lips every so often brushed Christian's neck when he leant closer.

"I'll be off, Christian." Jane spoke softly, standing up. "Thank you for the lovely evening, and tell Syed the same in the morning." She bent down to kiss her brother on the cheek.

"Of course, babe. I'll see you later." And with one last glance at Syed, she waved to Roxy and quietly headed out the door.

Christian looked at his best friend.

"What." He asked, a smile playing on his lips at her expression.

"He's bloody beautiful, babe." This made Christian smile even more, looking fondly at the boy leaning on him.

"Yeah, he is. And he's mine." He added, still the tone of disbelief, like he'd never truly get over the fact that Syed was his boyfriend.

Syed shuffled closer to him in his sleep, as though he could hear him and softly nuzzled his neck.

Christian smiled, gently moved himself so he could scoop an arm under Syed's leg, whilst the other supported his back, and carefully lifted him up. He carried him over to the bed, and being careful with him whilst climbing up the two steps, laid him down on top of the duvet. Weak arms clung to his neck as he tried to pull away and a murmur of protest escaped Syed.

"Shhh…" Christian hushed, placing a comforting kiss to the soft, dark lips. He heard the click of a lock behind him and realised Roxy had snuck out and left them to it.

"I… fell asleep. I'm so sorry…" he murmured, his speech slurred from his sleep deprivation. Christian just kissed him softly, keeping their mouths lightly pressed together until the boy beneath him fell into an exhausted sleep.

**X **

"Go on Sy, just tell me." Christian teased, pulling Syed closer.

"No.." he shook his head quickly.

"And why not? I told you mine."

"But that's different! You being afraid of heights is different."

"How? Please baby, I won't laugh." He promised, rubbing his nose against the stubble of his cheek.

"I.. don't wanna say." He kept his eyes firmly on the floor.

"Hey, this is me you're talking to. I won't say anything to anyone." Christian tilted Syed's chin up to look at him, forcing eye contact. "Please?"

Syed sighed. "Alright." He said. "When I was young, I'd always been afraid of.. of the dark." He started, and continued quickly. "I had to have 3 night lights and everything.. and I'm not scared of it anymore! Not at all" (Christian new this was a slight lie) "but sometimes it still.." he stopped, looking at the floor again expecting to hear Christian's laugh fill the silence. It didn't.

"You don't like the dark." He murmured in his ear, "what's wrong with that? I'm not laughing at you."

"But it's embarrassing.." he mumbled, a flush appearing on his cheeks.

"I don't care."

**X**

The sound of a baby's cry hit me suddenly, and I opened my bleary eyes and quickly became aware of where I was. The comfy soft pillow beneath my face, the warm thick duvet pulled tightly over me, and my beautiful partner rubbing his sleepy eyes next to me.

"Christian," I murmur softly, "It's your turn."

He groans for a second, then pulls himself up. He crawls over me, even in his half asleep state he manages a wink at me before climbing off the bed and going into the next room. I roll my eyes and settle back down to bed listening to the sound of Christian's soothing voice cooing softly. It makes me smile.

A few minutes later I hear quiet padding of footsteps, and the unmistakable sound of a baby gurgling. He's bought her to our bed for a feed.

"Scooch over." He murmurs.

I sit up, making space for them next to me on the bed.

"Is she alright?" I ask stifling a yawn.

"She's magical. I thought ya might want a go feeding her. I just changed her." He pulled a face and I laughed giving him a nudge.

"Give her here then."

He carefully passes her to me making sure her head's properly supported before passing me the bottle. I'm always amazed at how tiny she is. Her little hand grasps on to my finger and her big blue eyes look up at me as I place the bottle to her mouth allowing her to guzzle her milk down greedily. She's only 4 months old, but a right little madam when it comes to her food.

Christian strokes the soft blonde tufts of hairs on her head as I feed her and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Her hair's getting longer." He comments, even though there's still barely any hair on her head.

"I can't believe she's ours…" I whisper and he nods his head in agreement. We've been looking at adoption for over a year now, and when we finally got our little baby girl we were the happiest people in the world.

Halfway through the feed and she started to get a bit sleepy. Her eyes desperately tried to stay open so she could watch Christian (who could blame her?) but the battle was just too much.

"Do you want to wind her or shall I?" I ask.

"You go." He replied, passing me the towel and draping it over my shoulder. Before she could properly fall asleep I put the bottle on the bed and carefully lifted her up over my shoulder. I started to rub her back with my hand listening to her steady breathing. Her sleepy hand grasped at my hair and rested on my cheek. I turned and gave her head a kiss as she nuzzled into me.

Christian wrapped his arms around my waist holding us both close.

"My two favourite people." He murmured contently. We were silent for a few minutes before he suggested we put her back in her basket.

I slide down the bed a little holding her close.

"Can't she just stay a little longer?" I asked.

"No, Sy we've been through this before."

I sighed. I knew he was right. He always is. Damn it.

**X **

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"I'm making brownies."

Christian chuckled.

"That's my boy." He gave him a poke in the side before pushing himself up onto the work surface.

"Are you just going to watch me?" Syed asked, half amused.

"Maybe."

Syed continued to stir the bowl with the brownie mix in it.

"And before you ask, no."

"No?"

Syed put the bowl down and wandered over to Christian who was swinging his legs like a child. Syed captured them in his hands and pulled himself closer.

"You can't lick the bowl." He broke the news. Christian was about to go into a sulk, he could tell.

"That's so not fair." Syed watched him, keeping a straight face. "You did this to me last time, do you have any idea how annoying it is?"

"Christian, I don't let you lick the bowl because last time I did you were sick!"

"I… wasn't."

"You were. You had too much and you were almost sick on the carpet."

"To be fair, I had been drinking with Rox before hand."

"I know, but I'm not going to look after you if you end up ill again."

Christian made a sad face.

"But you're supposed to look after me when I'm poorly." The way he said that was so adorable. Syed pulled him down off the work surface so he was standing up in front of him.

"You're so sweet when you sulk." Syed told him.

"So…"

"So?" Syed knew exactly what he was doing. Two could play at that game.

"Please?" Christian pulled him a little closer. Syed leant over and dipped his finger into the mixture, holding it up to Christian's face he teasingly moved it to his mouth before putting it into his own mouth.

"Oh.. my God." He did _not_ just do that. Syed smirked, licking his finger in a seductive way.

"Mmm, tastes _really_ good."

"Christian grabbed a handful of flour from the packet at the side and let it drop on Syed's hair. He didn't look impressed. Christian burst out laughing. Syed went to grab the flour but Christian wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back.

"Heey!" Syed struggled to reach it but in one last attempt he managed to grab the wooden spoon from the bowl of brownie mix and flung it backwards, hitting both him and Christian with the mix in the process. "oops…"

Christian wiped it from his face.

"Right Mister. This is war."

…

They were both sat on the kitchen floor, covered in flour and chocolate. Syed leant back against Christian's chest and Christian leaning on the cupboard.

"Pass me the spoon."

Syed loaded up the last of the mix on the wooden spoon and held it up in the direction of Christian's mouth, he took it, had a small mouthful and gave the rest to Syed, who then put it back in the bowl.

"I feel so sick."

Syed let out an 'I told you so' laugh but instantly regretted it as his stomach lurched.

"I can't believe we just did that."

Christian picked some of the flour out of Syed's hair.

"I know, you started it though." He murmured, giving his younger boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't even be bothered to argue with you!"

"I think I'm gonna chuck…"

Syed turned to look at him.

"Are you being serious?"

Christian nudged him with his nose.

"No."

**X**

My eyes snapped open and I felt a layer of perspiration cover my body. I sat up in bed, a frown quickly forming on my face.

"Oi." I said to Syed, giving him a shove. "OI." I repeated. That woke him.

"W-what?" he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped furiously. How the hell did he think he could get away with that?

"Christian.. what are you on about?" he asked, a confused expression clear on his face.

I hit him with a pillow.

"Don't pretend you don't know! Just going off like that… no goodbye! You didn't even leave me a note. What are you playing at?"

He started laughing.

"Oh, funny now is it?"

"Christian." He said, sitting up and reaching with a sleepy arm for my hand, looking up into my eyes. Oh his brown eyes. Why did they have to be so damn beautiful? "It was just a dream."

I paused for a second then turned away. "It felt real though." I huffed, realisation slowly coming to me.

"Well I'm sorry." He said, and he genuinely looked it. "I'll try not to do it again."

"Try?"

"Well I can hardly control myself in your dreams, can I!" he laughed. Such a beautiful laugh.

"I suppose not." I brought my knees up hugging them close to my chest. He shook his head and tugged me town onto the bed into his arms.

"I won't ever leave you." He whispered placing a kiss to my cheek. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily!

**X**

"Open wide." Christian whispered in Syed's ear, a huge grin on his face and a hint of filth in his voice. Syed raised an eyebrow before opening his mouth. Christian broke a piece off of a pink coloured cupcake and put it in his mouth, smearing the sweet tasting glittery icing over Syed's lips. His finger got pulled into Syed's mouth and he felt a warm velvety tongue wrap around it. Syed closed his eyes and let out a soft moan of appreciation at the combined taste of Christian and icing.

"Mmh..."

Finally, their eyes connected and he let his finger slowly slip out of his mouth.

Syed remained silent, patiently waiting for his next bit of cake. But instead of the cupcake he was given Christian's lips, soft and supple, the sweep of a tongue brushed over his sensitised lips and he let out a moan. Christian continued to lick the remaining sweet icing off with great satisfaction until it got too much. He climbed on top of Syed and the no longer required cupcake fell to the floor.

**X**

"Baaaaaabe…" I hear him call from the bathroom. With an eye roll I put the newspaper down, pull back the duvet and get out of bed.

"What is it." I ask, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Christian's leant over the sink staring at himself close up in the mirror.

"Look!" he points to his hair.

"What?"

"My hair! There's a grey hair!"

I let out a chuckle as I walk over to him and take a look for myself. "Right there, d'ya see it?"

"Yes, Christian. I see it."

"Pull it out?" he asks, desperation clouding his voice.

"No." I grab his face between my hands, forcing eye contact. "You are beautiful the way you are! Grey hair or no grey hair."

"But I'm old." He whines.

"You'll never be old" I tell him truthfully. And with that I kiss him, ignoring the small huff he makes before pulling me closer.

**X**

They both stood poised, Syed standing on the sofa and Christian behind the coffee table, both clutching a pillow in their hands ready for use.

"Go on then. Make your move." Christian growled, straightening his stance and holding the pillow in a somewhat threatening position by his head.

Syed looked for a quick escape, his eyes darting around frantically whilst he tried to maintain a cool posture. As he looked around he saw how everything had been knocked out of place and was splayed in disarray around the room. He clutched his pillow a little tighter.

"Um…" he let out, a little unsure of how he could win this now. Christian advanced. In panic Syed tried to leap over the back of the sofa, but Christian was much too quick for him. He grabbed him by the waist picked him up and swung him round before dropping him to the floor. Syed struggled in his tight embrace.

"No! You can't win this!"

"Looks like I already have." Christian murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of Syed's face. Both of their pillows had fallen to the floor.

"Stupid pillow fight." Syed murmured. Christian chuckled.

**X **

"Well you chose this film the other day Sy, so like it or lump it." Christian popped some popcorn into his mouth.

"But I've changed my mind!"

"Well it's too late now, I already bought the tickets."

"Fine." He mumbled.

Christian gave him a nudge as they walked into the Cinema together.

"I can't see." Syed whined.

"That's 'cos it's dark you numpt."

"Hey. Seriously I can't see anything.."

Christian rolled his eyes and took Syed's hand leading him towards the back of the Cinema. They chose the back seats.

"There's hardly any one else in here." Syed whispered looking over the seats to the only other people in the room, a couple in the front seats and a group of three a few rows behind.

"Lucky us." Christian winked offering Syed some popcorn.

"I bet it's 'cos the film's crap."

"Well if it is I'm sure we'll find a way to keep us amused." Again, he winked.

Eventually the trailers stopped and the film started. Five minutes in and Syed wanted Christian's attention, his hand practically itched to be held. As if on cue, Christian yawned in an overly dramatic way and stretched his arm until it was around Syed. Syed rolled his eyes at that, only Christian could do that and get away with it, but he was glad and shuffled closer to him.

"Who's that again?" Syed asked 20 minutes in to the film.

"That's the main Character, Sy."

"Oh.."

Just as Syed thought he was going to nod off, he felt a hand at his face, a thumb stroke his stubble, fingers tilting his chin and warm lips pressing to his. He sighed appreciatively as Christian welcomed his sleepy tongue into his mouth. Christian shuffled and got more comfortable, all the while keeping Syed occupied with his lips.

He was right, they had found something better to amuse themselves.

**X**

"What's going on in there Sy?" Christian asked impatiently shaking the changing room curtain. "Can I take a peek?" he poked his head round the curtain.

"Wow…" he gasped. That grey t-shirt couldn't _be_ any tighter. It left nothing to the imagination. His perfectly sculpted torso and flat stomach were emphasized even more, and his arm muscles bulged. His golden skin glowed in the dim light of the room.

"I think it's a little too tight.." Syed said, shifting uncomfortably. Christian snuck into the changing room.

"Nah," he put his hands on Syed's waist, "that's just right." He practically growled into his ear.

"You think?" He tried to pull the shirt down a bit, only resulting in it clinging to his body even more.

"Fuck. Sy, you're getting that top."

"I can't wear this in public!"

"We'll save this one just for me." He purred, softly kissing the corner of Syed's mouth, barely brushing his lips leaving him a little flustered.

"There's just one problem." Syed whispered, he bit his lip.

"Mm, what's that?"

"You're going to have to help me get it off…"

**X**

"Come on Mollie, you _can_ do it." Syed encouraged her.

With a look of determination on her face, the little girl tried to take a step forwards but lost her balance. Christian's hands were at the ready and he caught her. She pulled a face but straightened up again. She was absolutely beautiful; her soft golden waves framed her pale round face.

"Maybe we should let her rest for a while, she's been at this for ages."

"No Christian, she's nearly there. Just a few minutes more?"

Christian kissed her head and carefully moved his hands away. Mollie looked at Syed's open arms and took a step. She was still standing, a little wobbly, but stood on two feet. A bright smile appeared on her face and her eyes lit up.

"Keep going Molls!"

She took another step and Christian and Syed watched in amazement as she quickly took another and another and then was scooped up in Syed's arms.

"Did you see that?" he asked Christian excitedly.

He nodded and leant in to kiss Syed. Mollie, whilst squished between them, giggled as she watched them.

**X**

"For God's sake Christian! Stop being such a child!" I shout.

"I'm not!" he shouts back, heading towards the door.

"You are! Go on, run away like you always do. See if I care."

"Like _I_ always do?"

I advance towards him, the anger building inside me as I push him against the door. Why did he have to be wearing that bloody shirt!

"Shut up!" I growl as I press my lips to his, grab his arm muscles with my hands and feel him respond just as fiercely. His tongue fights with mine for dominance but I will _not _let him win.

**X**

"C-christiaaaan… what _are_ you doing!" I laugh as he shuffles over the top of me, it's 3 in the morning and we still haven't managed to fall asleep yet.

He smiles that gorgeous smile down at me, flashing those green eyes.

"I'm getting comfy!" Is his way of explanation. He laughs into the crook of my neck sending shivers down my spine. I wrap my hands around his waist and wait for him to settle, when he finally does he's slumped down, lying on top of me, his body weight making it hard for me to breathe.

There's a slight pause, then we burst into another fit of giggles as we realise we've changed position completely. Usually I'm the one laying on him, but he's mirroring my normal position and it's crushing me.

"I'm sorry baby…" he chuckles into my mouth as he places two arms either side of my head and lifts his weight off me a little. I inhale deeply, made even more dizzy as his intoxicating scent washes over me. Again I'm overcome by laughter.

"Christian." I look up at him through my lashes, loving the sigh of approval he makes at my puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want?" He asks, but as always, sounds like he's prepared to give me anything I desire.

I think about it for a second.

"A cheese and ham toasty."

"…Seriously?"

I poke him in the stomach catch his laughter in a kiss.

"Nah, I want you." I tell him, my voice coming out much too slushy for my liking. Christian, however, grins from ear to ear.

"You've had me plenty of times tonight" he growls, occupying himself by nibbling my ear lobe, "more than I can remember! And we really need to get some sleep."

I sigh, I know he's right.

"How am I supposed to sleep when you're constantly after my attention?"

He gasps, mock hurt playing on his beautiful features.

"I am not." He huffs.

"You so are. But it's okay, I like it." I smile, and his mouth presses mine in repeated little kisses.

**X**

"Reach, Sy… Reach!"

"Shut up." Syed smiled, moving his hand back down as he gave up on putting the star on the top of the tree.

"Look, if I lift you…" Christian walked up behind him and placed his hands on Syed's waist. "Ready?"

"Christian, really? I am not 6."

"Yes you are. Now come on, this is important." Christian teased, a wicked smile playing on his lips. Syed laughed, and leaned back into him as Christian's arms wound around him tightly. He placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling down at the other man.

"Stop distracting me, Sy…" Christian murmured into Syed's soft hair.

"I'm not. You're distracting me."

"We've been doing this for 3 hours now!"

"Yeah," Syed turned around in Christian's arms, "and _you_" he pointed his finger at Christian accusingly, "were the one who dragged me into the bedroom. Twice." Syed couldn't help but smile at the fact that even though they'd been together for 11 months now, they still couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

They looked at each other for a moment, before their serious faces crumbled and they started laughing. The floor was covered in boxes of Christmas decorations, they were both happy that this was their first Christmas together, and they wanted it to be perfect.

"Right, time to turn the lights on." Syed gave Christian a soft kiss, and pulled away. He got onto his hands and knees and reached for the switch behind the Tree. Christian couldn't help admiring the view. Syed really was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

When the lights were turned on, Syed jumped up and rubbed his hands together.

"We're done!" he turned to Christian, who still had the mischievous glint in his eye. "What?" he asked, with a small laugh.

"Just admiring my beautiful boyfriend, that's all." Christian smiled, but Syed could tell by looking into his eyes that he was more serious then he sounded. "Come here…" he reached out for Syed's hand, and Syed took it willingly. Christian pulled him into his arms once more, never breaking eye contact. Their lips were a breath apart, and brushing ever so slightly.

"I love you so much." Christian whispered.

"I love you too."

Their lips met, and the familiar sound of soft kissing filled the air, their lips tingling, tongues brushing and mouths moaning.

"Christian…" Syed moaned, breathlessly. Christian smiled into the kiss, and ran his hands lower down Syed's back, pulling him impossibly closer. They broke away after a few long minutes, both needing oxygen.

"Come on, you. We've got to tidy up." Christian took Syed's hand, and smiled at him gently, they were still very much lost in each other.

"But.." Syed began to protest weakly.

"Later, baby." Christian placed a lingering kiss on Syed's nose. Syed sighed contently.

They started to pack away all the unused pieces of tinsel, and various other decorations into boxes. Syed was on the floor, watching Christian as he fixed the Tree ever so slightly, so that it was perfect. Christian looked down at him, and flashed him that amazing smile. Syed's eyes travelled down to admire Christian's muscles, shown off quite nicely by the tight grey shirt he was wearing. Before he knew where he was, Christian pounced Syed playfully, and trapped him underneath his body. Syed tried to wriggle free as Christian laughed at him, but there was no escaping him.

"Stop it! Christian, lemme go!" Syed laughed, but soon turned serious as Christian moved his lips to his ear, and trapped his arms in his hands.

"Now, Syed. What have I told you about staring at me without my permission?" he purred, teasingly.

"Not to do it unless you've… oh God… you've… asked me t-to…" Syed replied, his voice weak and his heart pounding as Christian kissed just below his ear.

"Good. Now what do you say?" Christian asked, his voice thick with seduction and his teeth now gently nibbling at Syed's ear lobe.

"I'm – I'm sorry, I -I won't do it a-again…" Syed replied, his voice barely audible.

"This is your final warning, Syed. Next time, you'll be punished." He brushed his lips gently over the sensitive spot on Syed's neck, and then moved to the purple mark just below it. Syed went crazy and tried to move, but he couldn't, every part of him was trapped. His breathing came in heavy pants, and he whimpered when Christian nibbled at his sensitive skin.

"Christian…"

"Shh…"

"Christian!"

"What?" he laughed quietly at him.

"Stop iiiit" Syed whined.

"Make me."

"Please, I can't take much more of this…" He moaned again.

"So what would happen if I did this?" Christian pushed his hips harder into Syed's. Syed arched his neck up automatically whilst letting out a moan, granting more skin for Christian to lick and bite.

The thing which stopped them was the tiny patter of paws approaching, and a soft bark of excitement. Their puppy, Jacob, had been rudely awoken from his sleep, and decided it was time for him to investigate the cause of the problem. He was a Chocolate Labrador and only 3 months old. It was Syed's early Christmas present, and they both adored him.

"Hey Jakey woo, who's a little Monkey, eh?" Christian had heaved himself off Syed, who was flustered and catching his breath, his chest heaving and body becoming accustomed to being free and able to move. Christian picked the little dog up in his hands and brought him to his chest, stroking his ears and rubbing his nose across his soft, warm fur.

"Hey Sy, I think someone wants you!" Christian put Jacob down Syed's chest, and he snuggled up to him adoringly. "Oh, now, that's too cute…" Jacob was dozing off, his eyelids heavy and drooping, and Syed had reached a hand up to hold his little body close to him. Syed smiled up at Christian, the look in his eyes almost one of a proud parent.

"You did feed him earlier, didn't you?" Syed spoke softly.

"Course I did. He's a hungry little thing."

"Bit like you, then." He smiled.

"So, you like him then? 10 out of 10 for a first Christmas present?"

"I love him, Christian. I really do." Syed reached a hand out to Christian's, stroking his fingers.

"You should see what else I got you." Christian smiled at him lovingly.

"Bet my present's way better."

"Doubt it."

"Wanna bet?"

They looked at each other, and then at Jacob. Christian lowered himself so he was lying down next to Syed, and he reached a hand out to stroke Jacob's head with his little finger.

"We're pretty damn lucky, aren't we?" Syed turned his face to the side to look at Christian.

"Yeah, I'd say we are." Christian kissed his soft lips once more.

"Come on, let's put him to bed."

"It's only 7 o'clock!"

"Yeah, but it's already way past his bedtime." Syed smirked.

"He was awake most of last night"

"How would you know? You slept through half the time. I went to him 4 times when he was crying."

"You know, you really shouldn't do that. You should let him get used to being on his own. I know it sounds cruel, but it has to be done."

"I know, I know." Syed looked at Christian, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Christian rolled his eyes and smiled gently.

"What, what do you want?"

"Can he sleep with us tonight? Just one night, I promise!"

"No, Sy! We've been through this before. He'll get into the habit and end up always sleeping with us."

"Please?"

"No."

Syed sighed quietly, he knew Christian was right, but he still wanted it to happen anyway.

"What if he cries again?" Syed pressed.

"Then we make him aware that he's alright, we're still here, and we go back to bed." Christian replied. "Anyway, c'mon, let's put him to bed." He stood up, and helped Syed up too, both being careful not to wake their dog. Syed placed him in his basket, and turned to Christian, who ran his hands through Syed's thick hair. He smiled as he remembered what they had been doing before they were interrupted, and could see that his affect on Syed was still very prominent.

He took his hand and kissed him gently, before leading him into the bedroom.

**X**

Sat entwined on the sofa, they both gazed adoringly into one another's eyes. Syed played with Christian's fingers with his own. He found the silver ring that Christian always wore.

"Can I try this on?" He asked, completely out of the blue.

"Course you can."

Syed wiggled it off his finger. Christian watched him intently. He ran his free hand through Syed's dark waves and with the other took the ring from Syed.

"Let me." He murmured, picking up Syed's hand and slipping the ring onto his slender finger. He admired it for a second. "Looks good on ya, Sy." He looked up into the brown gaze his boyfriend beheld.

Syed froze as he looked down.

"Er, Christian.."

"What is it?" he asked, rubbing a thumb over Sy's stubble searching his eyes with his own.

"It's.. on the wrong hand." He whispered so quietly he wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly.

"Eh?" he looked down, and realised to his shock he'd in fact put the ring on Syed's left hand… on his wedding ring finger…


End file.
